Rave Warriors
Rave Warriors is a team consisting of ten members. They are the main protagonists of the Rave Master manga created by Hiro Mashima, and the anime series Rave Master, created by Takashi Watanabe. Creation of Team After rescuing Plue from the hands of Demon Card's Georco; dog race stadium owner, Haru meets Elie.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 9-11 They greet one another and talk about themselves and the state of the city they are currently in.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 6, Pages 12-15 Soon after, they team up and leave Hip Hop Town together in searcher for Elie's memory and the Raves Haru needs to find in order to defeat Demon Card and completely wipe out the Dark Brings from the earth.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 8, Pages 8-12 Along their way they gain new allies that increase both their team's potential and strength, making them worthy enemies of Demon CardRave Master Manga: Chapter 82, Pages 12-16 and organizations like the Onigami.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 126, Pages 2-19 As said by one of the members of the Five Palace Guardians, Hamrio, the former leader of the Silver Rhythm Gang, is said to possess an equal amount of power as the strongest member of said team, namely Haru Glory,Rave Master Manga: Chapter 62, Page 10 the Rave Master.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 1, Page 74 Throughout their journeys the Rave Master and his friends have experienced many difficulties and hardships, starting out as enemies due to being part of different organizations and teams, and later becoming allies.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 92, Pages 2-18 This does not apply to all the members.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 19 Founders *Haru Glory *Elie *Plue *Hamrio Musica Team Statistics Main Members The main members of the Rave Warriors team, centralizes around Haru Glory, the leader and thus the strongest member: having to carrying the responsibilities and title of the Rave Master himself, Elie, she who possesses the immense power of Etherion, Hamrio Musica, said to have an equal amount of power to that of the Rave Master, Let Dahaka and his lover Julia, members of the Dragon Race, Belnika, a mage with unfathomable magic potential, and the members that support the team; Plue, Griffon Kato, Ruby and Tanchimo, all have distinctive abilities that they utilize when in battle. Most of the main members of the Rave Warriors team user weapons to defend themselves or to attack enemies. Haru Glory wields the Ten Commandments sword and the power of Rave, giving him the ability to rapidly switch the form of his sword, and each form granting him a different, strong power. He has also proven himself to be physically vigorous and very tenacious to his goals. Haru is also a master swordsmanship specialist and has both an immense endurance and durability. Elie uses her signature weapon the Tonfa Blasters, dual tonfa-based guns capable of firing bullets normal and magical. Elie also employs a Magic Staff that belonged to her from long ago; 50 years. While not as physically powerful as the Rave Master and most members of the team, Elie has proven herself to have an immense endurance and a vast amount of Magical power dwelling within her. Elie's most notable power, and said to be the strongest, is Etherion. Etherion, if used incorrectly, can destroy an entire world. However, when in control of said power, Elie gains a tremendous amount of power that makes her become a nuisance to any opponent, even to the most powerful Mage, Shakuma Raregroove. Hamrio Musica is claimed to acquire a similar amount of power as the Rave Master. He uses his Silver Claiming abilities to attack opponents. He keeps a skeleton-like necklace around his neck that gives him the silver he needs to form the desired weapon. Hamrio has incredible resistance and holds his own when in battle. Let Dahaka and Julia prefer to fight their opponents with their bare hands displaying their mastery over hand to hand combatants in the fray. However, Let and Julia are not limited to only their fits, they can also call upon their Dragon powers and abilities that hold an immense amount of power. Just like Elie, Belnika is also a Mage that is more of a support to the team, being able to heal wounds and cure the injured, rewarding her with a crucial responsibility. Belnika is also able to use her Magic to fight, as shown when she fought Jiero alongside Niebel and Julia, proving herself to be a tough opponent. Plue is a key member of the team but is incapable of holding his own against an opponent. However, Plue does have an ability that grants him the power to create a force-field strong enough to block incoming attacks, done with the help of the Rave of Combat. Ruby assists the members of the team with his money, helping them maintain travel expenses and so on at a reachable price. He also has combat abilities when using the Holy Bell he receives from Dalmatian. Griffon Kato is capable of changing the form of his body, sometimes even providing the members of the team a method of transportation, with such ability named "Shapeshifting". Tanchimo provides the team with transportation. Temporary Members Throughout their journeys, the Rave Warriors gain temporary members that help them in the strive for peace, and sometimes, as shown during the events that took place during their confrontation with the Oración Seis, aid them in battles as a way of showing them their companionship and loyalty. The members that join the team temporarily display an abundant amount of power. The power their allies employ differs, raging from swordsman to Mages and even regular characters with fighting capabilities only. Even though most members were once the enemy, the Rave Warriors hold no grudge against any of them. Missions List of Battles and Events References Navigation Category:Factions Category:Needs Help